factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
DeJoule
Ddaq0wp-bc2f56c4-f67c-4bdb-9772-a66c1abfee95.jpg|DeJoule with his Cloak Dejoule the energist by jlazaruseb dc3r9gl-pre.jpg|DeJoule without his Cloak The Character Name: 'DeJoule '''Origin: 'Legacy of Kain '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: Unknown Weight: '''unknown '''Species: Human Classification: Guardian of the pillar of Energy. Age: '''Over than 500 years old. Powers and abilities Extreme longevity (able to live for thousands of years),Energy manipulation and Energy projection,creation,aura of energy, physical damage reflect (via energy aura),ligthning generation/manipulation,Drain energy (via aura),life manipulation. '''Attack Potency: 8-B '''with ligthning,twice more powerful that a Hit from the Normal Soul Reaver. '''Weaknesses: She is a long-range fighter, so she must not be good at melee combat. Lifting Strength: '''Unknown,likely '''regular human Striking Strength: Unknown Speed: Avarege Human,reactions and combat speed,massively hypersonic+ attack speed,with ligthning Durability: Wall class,'''established that the Guardians are more endurace thatva Normal Human. '''Destructive Capacity: likely Large Building Class+,with fire and ligthning,posible city or Mountain class with life manipulation (able to create a dome of energy that consuming life in mountain scale). Life manipulation ignore durability. Range: 'Normal melee range,several dozen meters with projectiles and magic,higher with life manipulation. '''Stamina: Unknown,'at least '''average,likely higher,able to throw and manipulate big amounts of energy. FactPile Tier: High-meta human. Equipament The insulating Cloak: 'The Insulating Cloak was a gift to DeJoule from the Pillars of Nosgoth, and her individual token as the Energy Guardian. It was ''"a heavy robe lined with insulating fabric", gray and hooded, having been crafted from a lead-like alloy – strange, dense, and pliant – and woven into fine links.Designed to contain and store the intense energy generated by DeJoule's body, it regulated her powers, preventing them from accidentally harming others,and hemself. Notable attacks/techniques '''Pillar of Energy powers: For be a energy Guardian,the pillar gives DeJoule the ability of manipulate energy in varied ways: ENERGY: Description: The energy guardian; her field of magical specialty is the harnessing and manipulation of energy.They ruled over the wild arching power that spawns the storm and sparks life itself. Abilities: Energy fire manipulation: '''the guardian can cast small projectiles of energy blue fire (likely fire in high temperature),that chase the enemy. '''Lightning manipulation: '''the guadian can manipulate the electricity: - '''Lightning: Summon thunderbolts of the sky that fall at real speed and disintegrates enemies. - Sky fury: This spell calls lightning from its fingertips to blast in the objetive direction. This is a fairly hard projectile to dodge due to its speed. It takes a long time to cast. Creation: '''the guardian can manipulate the energy to create object,DeJoule can create at last 18 spheres of energy to the combat,using them like protection,likely she can create other objects too. '''Powering devices: '''the guardian has the ability to draw energy and manipulate it to power objects / devices. '''Energt aura: '''the guardian has show to manipulate the energy to create at least 2 types of different auras: - '''Skin aura: '''the guardian can make a "skin of energy" that has different types of effect of who stay close of her: "This magical aura has an insidious effect on anybody standing nearby - sapping their energy and blistering their skin, sterilizing cells, etc". DeJoule has this aura permanently. - '''Tempest's Cloak: Using its contrat over the omnipresent surges of energy, this Guardian can imbue its own body or the bodies of its allies with a shocking force. Any physical attack upon the effected target while in this state will cause just as much damage back upon the attacker. Life manipulation: '''the energy guardian can manipulate the forms of life,this shown when one of the energy guardian,create a expansive red dome of energy,that "absorbing,recreating and consuming" all form of life that touch the energy,warp any creature that enter in the dome,and turn the vegetation in rock and lava. See: Blood Omen dialogue '''FP Victories Fp Defeats Inconclusives Matches Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Legacy of Kain Characters